Possibilities
by MyaElla1
Summary: What if Prince Phobos lived on Earth? What if he knew how to dance? Or...just read and find out! :)) These are just fragments of potential stories for my favorite villain.
1. Chapter 1

Thoughts and plots

**_Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or it's characters! These stories are written for fun!_**

**If Phobos took a pill**

It's a wonderful Saturday morning at the Lair's house. Irma is already having the time of her life playing with her brother Chris.

I - Get right back here with my CD, you little monster!

C - Why can't I listen to your stupid Karmilla music?

I - Because you just said it's stupid! Now hand it over! They both ran around the house in front of their guest for the day, Prince Phobos.

P - You two are giving me a headache!

I - Well he gave me headaches all my life so suck it up!

C - Is he your boyfriend? I'm gonna' tell dad you bring boys at home when he's not around!

I - Do that and I'll shave your hair off in your sleep! said Irma finally grabbing the CD from Chris.

C - I wanna grow my hair just like your's! turned Chris to the prince.-We can start our own gang…! the boy didn't finish speaking cause a pissed off sister pushed him into the kitchen.

I - Stay there and eat some cookies or anything just shut up!

P - Do I have to endure this pathetic quarreling all day? And I'd also like some cookies! ordered Phobos with his arms folded and a serious look.

I - Ahh, one wasn't enough now I have two of them to babysit! Why did my turn had to be on a Saturday?!

P - Your crowded noisy city already affected my nerves! I don't need your yelling to amplify my migraine!

Irma headed to the kitchen and came back with a small bottle and a glass of water.

P - What is this? looking suspicious at the pill Irma handed to him from the bottle.

I - A pill. It's what us humans use as painkillers! Take one and you'll be fine!

Later that day Taranee, Hay Lin and Cornelia gathered at Irma's for Guardians matters to discuss.

I - Oh thank goodness you guys came! I'm about to go bonkers here! said the girl cupping her head.

C - What's up with him? pointed Cornelia at the prince who was absent mindedly moving the pieces of a puzzle sitting on the floor.

I - Yeah about that! I might have given him a pill earlier and since then he's been acting weird.

T - Irma, he's from a parallel world! Our medicine might not work properly on his organism.

H - Or maybe he took one to many! This bottle seems almost empty!

I - You crazy?! Your heart could explode! If you have a heart…How many did you take? I clearly said one!

P - The pain didn't go away so I took another one….after the other two ..…Irma just slapped her forehead.

W - Hey guys…Sorry I'm late! said Will while entering the room. Phobos turned his head to see the red haired girl in front of him. With a slow movement and a small smile on his face he approached her.

P - I'm glad you came! Will lifted an eyebrow while looking at her friends for explanations.

T - He's a bit delusional from an overdose of pain killers! Just play along until it wears off! whispered Taranee.

P - I waited for so long to see you! Now that you're here we can make up for the time we lost.

W - Aaaa sure, whatever! Guys he creeps me out! Can't we put him to sleep or something?

H - No way! This is an opportunity for an experiment. We can find out useful stuff about him.

C - Seems like he wants to spend time with you, Will! So good luck! said a smirking blondie.

W - Hey wait a minute! We have other important matters to discuss and besides it's Irma's turn to watch him.

P - We can go outside and let the ladies take their brake! said Phobos holding Will's shoulders.

C - You heard him! Go go go! said Cornelia pushing Will out the Door. Don't worry we'll be right behind you! whispered the blonde.

The Guardian and the dark prince walked in a nearby peaceful park. Phobos tightly held Will's hand and smiled elegantly at the blushing girl.

W - _This is so awkward! Holding hands with the enemy! If Matt would see me …!_

P - Thank you!

W - What?!

P - For taking your time with me! I know I'm not your favorite but…Never did Will saw such a light peaceful calm expression on her enemy's face that was almost charming her.

W - Ok stop it! Will parted from him. What game are you playing this time? You want to come closer to take my power! Is that it? Remember our bargain!

P - I won't take your power unless you give it to me when the time comes! I don't want to upset you anymore! I did some bad things but I'll make up for them, I promise! Just don't leave me again! said the young man with saddened eyes. Will was shocked at the statement. When Phobos started to shiver like crazy, Will set him on a bench and gave him her jacket.

W - _That's it! Taranee, call a doctor! This is getting worse! _transmitted Will telepathically.

P - You never paid attention to me! It was always about my sister and the throne of Meridian.

W **\- **That was my mission! Why would you want me to..? Will didn't finish when she saw Phobos collapse on the bench. She knelt near him and touched his forehead.

W - Now you're burning?!

T - After shivers always comes high fever. An ambulance is on it's way! said Taranee rushing out of the bushes with the other girls behind her.

P - Your hair…I always liked your crimson hair… said Phobos under his fast hot breaths. Will couldn't help but blush when he tried to touch her bangs with his fingers, his eyes shining from a few tears.

P - I still love you…..mother! the girls froze and the prince fainted. Not long after that, the ambulance arrived and took him to the hospital with Taranee and Irma along for support.

C - Well there's another guy that Irma broke! said ironically the Earth Guardian.

Hay Lin went beside Will who was staring at the sunset, beautifully reflected in the park's lake.

H – Weird experience, huh? said Hay Lin also looking into the lake with a neutral expression.

W - Do we actually know anything about Phobos? wondered the red haired Guardian looking up from the lake to the horizon. And silence fell upon them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: Ok so this one is more of a slapstick anime style kind of story : )) Enjoy!**_

**If Phobos's mother came back**

They all just stood there shocked at the appearance before them, especially Prince Phobos who couldn't believe his eyes.

P- Mother?! Impossible!

WITCH - Mother?!

T- Queen Weira?!

The queen stepped out of the portal with diplomacy like a royal would. Noticing Prince Phobos:

Q - My dear boy! I missed you, darling! Look at you how you've grown! the queen hugged the prince as if she was trying to squeeze his soul out of him. He couldn't even move from her grip. Suddenly and out of nowhere…

Q - Do you know what you've done, you stupid child?!…she grabbed his head from the back and smacked it hard into the floor. How dare you use that spell on your own mother?! Do you know what you've put me through all this time? Do you?! deepening him into the floor. The Guardians were watching shocked, sweat dropping and speechless.

Q- I wasted a year of my life into that hellish dimension you sent me to! For some reason a veil blocked me from coming back! said the queen rising back up.

P- Actually…thirteen years…

Q- Thirteen?! cupping her head exasperated. This can't be happening! grabbing his collar, shaking him back and forth. Where's your sister? She must be on the throne by now! I can't believe I missed out on my sweet angel's coronation! the prince could see only spirals at this moment.

W- Maybe you should calm down, your majesty!

Q- My, what beautiful young ladies! with a cheerful smile, letting Phobos fall down. A harem?! What were you thinking?! yelling and frowning at the prince while holding him down with her foot. Shame on you, you little pervert!

P- They're...not...my harem, mother! hardly speaking. These are the Guardians of Kandracar!

Q- The legendary Guardians? It's an honor to meet you! rapidly changed her voice into a loving tone and smiled with her eyes while gently holding Will's hands.

W- S-Same here, majesty! said in a confused tone plus a sweat drop.

Q- Oh my, this won't do, ladies! These outfits are showing too much skin! arms folded. Men are hunters, they'd snatch you in no time when they see you like this! Not to mention the horrible…

P- How did you get back, mother? asked Phobos with a half mouth.

Q- Insolent child, don't interrupt me when I'm speaking! she burst in an angered voice while strangling him under her arm.

H- What a pair they are! smiled Hay Lin.

I- Anyone else scared?

C- I think she's bipolar?

W- Shh, she might hear you!

P- Stop calling me a child! I'm a grown man! Cough!

Q- Did you find yourself a wife? You can't stay like this forever! At your twenty-four years you should already have a few children!

WITCH- Twenty-four?!

H- I always thought Phobos was passed thirty.

C- The evilness ages him a lot!

Q- Evil? What is the lady talking about, darling?

T- Maybe you should sit down 'cause there's a whole lot to explain what happened while you were gone, majesty!

Q- My precious daughter…kidnapped…survived on Earth…imprisoned into a scepter… said a disturbed queen with a half smile and a twitching eye. Slowly turning her head to the prince she gently put her hand on his face making him sweat drop. A quick but strong energy ripple blew the prince into the wall.

Q- Is this how you take care of your little sister? in a low voice and raising from her chair with a darkened expression, she approached him. He crawled back in terror.

H- Is that…fear on Phobos's face?!

I- The dark prince's match is his own mom…who would've thought?

Q- Time to take back what didn't belong to you in the first place!

P- …no…No! but he couldn't react on time because the queen was already absorbing his powers into herself with no effort. The Guardians stood there speechless.

Q- This is all…your father's fault! going back to a normal tone of her voice and hands on her hips like a nagging mother. I didn't want to let you go to that school for evil, but no! Let the boy choose what he wants, he said! I had to be the good mother! Well not anymore, young man! Mother will find you a wife!

T- School for evil? Now I've heard everything...

P- This is…humiliating! put his hand on his face.

Q- Did you just yell at your mother and queen? asked with a psycho smile and wild eyes, a dark aura forming behind her.

P- S-Sorry, mother! lowering his head.

C- Maybe we should go and leave you two discuss…said a more than uncomfortable Earth Guardian.

Q- You have a princess aura! She'll do fine as your wife! the queen just dragged Cornelia out of the group and in front of her son, the girl blushing like crazy.

Q- How old are you, darling?

C- Fourteen, but I-I can't marry him!

Q- Of course you can, dear! I was fourteen when I married and fifteen when my son was born.

P- Mother, stop this! You're embarrassing me in front of my enemies! said the prince blushing and folding his arms.

Q- Oh I see! Nobody told you how to perform as a husband. It goes like this…

All- No no no! You don't need to explain! waving their hands in desperation.

Q- The young lady was right, by the way. Those red spots and that beard age you a lot! and turning to the girls, with her hand on the side of her face, she whispered ,,Boys! They always want to look tough!". The girls giggled.

Q- I hope he didn't give you too much trouble, ladies!

I- Nothing we couldn't handle! He's not that tough! smiled proudly.

Q- What is with that smug face? Are you making fun of my son? asked the queen shadowing her eyes. Irma froze.

Q- I blame myself for all of this! I gave him a fraction of my power just to see a smile on his face. Since his sister was to take the throne, he had nothing but his little garden of roses which he grew himself. Phobos winced and looked away. The queen saw his reaction.

Q- What…did…you…do?

W- Roses…You mean the whisperers?

Q- Whisperers?! That's enough! I'll talk to your father about this! Where is he? looking sideways.

P- About that, mother…he's...

Outside the castle you could hear a big explosion. Back inside smoke was coming off of Prince Phobos who laid unconscious with his fingers twitching.

Q- Oh my, what a troublesome boy! the queen exhaled with disappointment, holding her forehead. And turning to the Guardians in the most royal way possible she spoke in a mild tone:

Q- Enough family reunion! We must go and save my daughter! then walked away.

Sinking in all that happened, while gathered together like scared sheep, the girls just thought…

_,,That's...supposed to be Elyon's mom?"._


	3. Chapter 3

**If Phobos gave up**

So many attempts to escape, so many attempts to take power, so much planning, so much effort, so much pretending. Enough to bring the evil prince of Meridian to the end of his patience. And to top it off he was completely striped of his power and sent to live on Earth as his new punishment. How would he adapt to Earth's daily life?

**Phase one: To go blank**

Phobos sitting absentminded on a bench in the park and the WITCH girls around him.

T- Is he breathing?

H- Maybe he's turned into a zombie!

I- He looks like me when I receive my report card.

W- Yo, you okay?

P- …fine…

C- It's not the end of the world! Cheer up!

P- …fine…

W- Cedric has escaped!

P- …fine…

C- Yep, he's a zombie. Let's go! It's no use!

I- Then he won't mind us cutting his hair off!

P- What?!

I- There you go!

**Phase two: To make someone happy**

L-There! You look just like Rapunzel! Cornelia never lets me braid her hair!

P- Does your sister treat you bad, Lilian?

L- Most of the time! Just because I'm younger she thinks she's boss!

P- Well that's how life goes I guess…

L- If only I were a real princess! I'd show her who's boss!

P- But you are…the Heart…I mean the princess of Earth.

L- That was just a story Cornelia told me.

P- What if I told you, you could get back your power right now? looking at Napoleon.

* * *

C- Lilian, turn the room back to normal! Mom will get here any second! floating furniture and glitter all over the living room.

L- Wait until she sees me fly! Weee!

C- Is this your doing?! turning angered to Phobos.

P- Don't look at me…I'm powerless! floating bored on a chair around the room.

**Phase three: To play along**

I- Watch out! Incoming snowballs!

P- What is the meaning of this? hiding behind Irma's car.

I- If you wanna survive my brother's wrath you'd better take action! she threw some snowballs.

P-We can beat him at his game! threw snowballs at Chris. Others came back fast and furious.

P- He's mad!

I- He's called The Winter Master! Nobody ever beat him!

P- This is pathetic! He's just a child!

I- Elyon is also a child yet she's beaten you twice! he frowned.

P- Embarrassing…I'll try something… he stood up. A wave of snowballs came and turned Phobos into a snowman.

I- Good! Keep doing that until I sneak out of here!

P- Wait! I have another plan! he grabbed Irma and pushed her in front while he ran away.

I- Coward!

**Phase four: To fashion up**

H- I'm a genius! This coat fits you like nothing else!

P- It's about the fifth clothing that fits me like nothing else! bored.

H- And there are so much more to try on! I have all these ideas! I'm on fire!

P- Why am I doing this again?

H- Cause you need a whole wardrobe if you want to survive Earth life. Now stand still! Gotta take some measures from you! he started giggling.

H- Are you by any chance…ticklish? asked a surprised Hay Lin.

P- What? No! You just…caught me off guard. Hay Lin poked him.

P- Hi hi! Stop that! embarrassed.

**Phase five: To study**

At the library.

T- I thought maybe history, so you could know what our planet had to endure in the past with all the wars and…

P- Planet?!

T- Shh not so loud, you're in a library! Don't know what a planet is? Ok then start with geography…she placed a geography book in his hands.

P- I don't understand…

T- It's simple: a planet is a…

P- Your language! I can't read it! handled the book back to her.

T- But you speak it! Wait…If you're from another world then how do you know English?

P- Who's English?

T- It's gonna be a looong day!

P- Shh, not so loud, you're in a library! she smacked her head on the table.

**Phase six: To survive**

W- Wanna survive? You gotta get a job. You can start here at Olsen's.

P- And what if I don't want to work?

W- Then you can survive on garbage along with Blunk.

P- Do you also work?

W- Of course I do! When I'm not busy with school and…teenage stuff…

Commotion inside the animal shop.

W- The parrot got out of it's cage again! Close the door!

Will ran around the shop to catch the bird, but with no success.

P- Is running around like la maniac part of my job too?

W- I know what I'm doing! Now help me out!

Phobos stretched his arm and the parrot easily landed on it.

W- You kidding me?! How did you do that?

P- You tell me! You know so well what you're doing! gently patting the parrot.

W- Oh, shut up! embarrassed.

**Final phase: To have fun**

At the beach.

I- Woohoo! Summer at last! Who's up for some serious splashes?

W- Count on me, Irma! and they raced into the water.

Co- Phobos if you don't finish that ice cream faster it'll make a lot of mess!

P- I don't want the rest of it…

Ca- I'll take that, thank you! Caleb took the ice cream and ate it all at once.- Aahh! Brain freeze! Still worth it!

P- Why did you bring me here? And why do we barely wear any clothing? It's humiliating!

H- Because it's summer vacation! After all the work and school and…everything, we can finally enjoy freedom!

T- All fun and games, but safety comes first! Your ,,royal" pale skin screams for sunscreen. You too Hay Lin…but the girl already disappeared into the waves.

M- Hey, brought the ball! Volley anyone?

* * *

Co- Why do I have to be in princey's team?

T- I'm here too, Cornelia, no worries!

Ca- Hah! Two boys against three ,,girls"? We can beat them, right, Matt?

P- Very funny! Bring it on! after several ball hits in the face, the prince gave up.

M- Told you, you were supposed to hit the ball!

I- Hey look who's going near the water! pointing at the prince.

W- He's just standing there!

H- Watch this, girls! Air! and a small wave splashed Phobos. Laughter followed after.

P- Pesky, Guardian! Get back here! he ran after Hay Lin along the beach.

* * *

C- Here, my treat for helping me win the bet! bringing Phobos a cocktail, sitting at the terrace.

W- Huh, I was so sure he would trip and fall. Didn't know he could actually run with those royal legs.

T- Wanna see the clip when he caught Hay Lin and threw her into the water?

I- Yes, please! It gets me every time! Phahaha!

Ca- I could run faster than that! looking at the prince.

P- Challenge accepted, rebel!

H- _If it weren't for that poker face I'd say Phobos is enjoying himself_. thought the girl with a wide smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**If Phobos got lost in Heaterfield**

Operation ,,Stop Nerrisa" is on. The Guardians brought the evil prince of Meridian from his prison to Heaterfield to help them in their mission. Once the details were set the whole gang split up to go home for the evening.

T- See ya' tomorrow, Hay Lin!

H- Take care you guys! waved the smiling girl at her friends.

Will, Irma and Cornelia went down the street with Phobos glamoured as Philip to take him to Matt's house.

W- Matt just got home! Phillip you'll stay with him until we contact you for new details.

P- Oh, splendid! said Phobos in a bored tone.

C- You didn't expect a luxurious 5 star hotel now, did you? replied Cornelia ironically.

P- Whatever that would be, I'm not impressed by your world!

I - Understandable. I mean what would compete with the dark, filthy, muddy, creepy, uncivilized world of yours? joked Irma and the pissed off prince folded his arms looking away. They walked pass the cinema where a great crowd of crazy teenagers were impatiently waiting for a star to arrive.

C- Oh my gosh! It's VMJ! shouted Cornelia running towards the crowd.

I- That can't be! The premiere was supposed to be in a week!

W- And that's what you said a week ago.

C- No time to waste, ladies! There's his limousine! I'm so asking him out this time!

I- As if…

C- Hey, if you got to dance along with him on the stage that time then it should be a piece of cake for me to get a date with him! said the blonde running her hand through her golden cascade of hair.

While the girls were all over the superstar, prince Phobos still in his ,,pissed off'' mood, unknowingly walked for a while down the street until…

P- Don't you have transport around here or…? the prince stopped and looked surprised around him, searching for the Guardians, but with no luck.

P- Hmph! Serves me right for putting myself into little girls' care. Now what?

Night was falling and the air was getting colder. Phobos went back on the same path yet there were more noisy people crowded at the cinema's entrance. If he looked carefully he would've seen the guardian girls among them being all hipped up, but he chose to ignore the crowd and move along since he never was a people person.

P- I wonder how Cedric managed to live here for so long? murmured Phobos to himself curiously looking up at the town lights. What he didn't realize was that he's was crossing the street on a red light.

-Watch out!

* * *

C- Never been so embarrassed in my life! growled Cornelia stepping hard on the sidewalk.

I- You also said that when the Grumpers were…

C- Don't remind me! I tripped in front of my dear VMJ and he walked over me!

I- No worries, candy Corn! I got a picture of that memorable moment right here! grinned Irma showing her phone.

C- If you post that on social media I swear I'll kil…

I- Don't sweat it! I'm sure the paparazzi already did their job!

W- Oh no!

C- I know, Will! I'm so ruined!

W- Not that! We completely forgot about Phobos! I can't see him anywhere! said the panicked red haired girl.

I- Couldn't he just wait for us?!

C- He already betrayed us, I'm sure! It was a bad idea from the start to work with Mister Evil!

W- I'll call for help to search the town! Maybe he's not far. said Will reaching her phone.

Meanwhile…

\- The cars could've hit you! Didn't you see the red light? said a random man while holding a shocked prince by his arm.

P- I'll show you red lights! turning slowly to the man he widened his eyes sparkling with red energy which scared the soul out of the poor civil then ran away.

P- Blasted Guardians! Blasted Earth! embracing himself from the cold air he walked further still mumbling curses under his breath. He could feel a colder breeze pushing his long hair behind. Looking in front he realized he was close to the river. The moon was rising, it's reflection doubling it's beauty in the flowing water. For a few moments his mood shifted to sink in the nature's mysterious beauty while across the street a teenage girl stared at the fairy tale figure standing in the moonlight.

\- Alchemy, it's late, honey! We better hurry and get dinner started.

A- Sure, mom! snapped out of her gaze she got into the car. Looking back one more time, the boy had disappeared which made her wonder if that beautiful appearance was real.

P- _Damn it! Can't fly, can't teleport…Can't do anything with so little power!_ thought Phobos with a frustrated expression on his face, now walking back into town.

C- It'll take us forever to find him by foot.

W- We can't fly, someone might see us! Besides, our invisible Hay Lin already searches from above.

I- Can't we glamour as bugs or something and help out?

W- Fell free to try, Irma, but we don't yet master that technique!

C- Your electrical friends are all over the town! Can't you ask them for help?

Will thought a bit before turning to a pole and rested her back on it while holding it with her hands. She closed her eyes and tried to connect to it. Images from the street surveillance cameras where reaching to her from all around the town.

P- _Such weird looking food_…_and they say Meridian is bad!_

W- Got it! He's at the HFC fast food near the bridge!

I- Can't blame him! I'm hungry too!

Walking pass the bank Prince Phobos saw three suspicious persons with menacing faces approaching him.

U - What are you staring at, precious? asked Uriah, the Heaterfield bully.

P- I have no business with you, now step aside, you're in my way! Phobos kept his icy glare at them, arms folded and his back straight.

U - Pretty boy here, thinks he's though! Do you know who we are?! We own this town! And you're on our turf.

P- Hear me out, peasant, said the dark ruler getting closer to the teenager, if you don't want your worst nightmares to come to life then you'd better get out of my sight! with his eyes glowing a dark red light and showing his vampire like teeth in a wide psycho smile he got even closer to the teens who were already sweat dropping and trembling.- Have I made myself clear?

U- This dude is a freak! and they ran away like cockroaches. The prince got back to his normal ice cold expression, but he was also slightly trembling.

P- _Fools! Damn, this world is so dense! Any use of magic is so draining…Guardian…she knew about this! _thought the prince holding his chest and breathing hard. Out of nowhere commotion started as a car was driving madly around the area and stopped in front of the weakened prince.

B- Girls said find Phobos! So Blunk find pretty prince Phobos! Hahaaa!

P- Passling! What are you doing with that killing machine?

B- This taxi car! Take Prince back to girls! Vroom vroom!

P- I regret this already, but as long as I'm back with the Guardians, the better…said Phobos getting into the car.

C- He's not here either, Will!

W- Man that guy moves fast! If only we hadn't teleported into that basement! And it's getting so late, my mom is gonna' kill me! Where's Irma? asked Will frustrated.

C- Stuffing her face with pro wings from HFC?

H- You guys I found Phobos! Hay Lin flew from the sky then getting visible to the other girls.

H- I already took him at Matt's. He was in one of Blunk's mad driving sessions. Can you believe it? Hi, Hi!

I- I can only imagine the terrified expression on his royal face! smiled Irma.

W- We were so irresponsible! We should be more careful with him around!

Next day at Sheffield Institute the Guardian girls met at the school entrance, meeting Matt and the new foreign undercover student, Philip, as they planned.

P- This is a mad world! I nearly died because of that taxi transport of yours! snapped Phobos at the girls.

W- You just got bad luck that's all.

I- Yeah, and it's called Blunk, the other girls giggled.

U- The devil is coming to our school?! I'm so outta' here! shouted Uriah looking at Phobos and then fled.

A- Hi, girls!...Hey, you're that guy from last night, at the bridge, said a blushing Alchemy looking at the prince with a warm smile.

T- Aaa could you guys tell me what just happened here?

I- The evil villain just took a tour of our town.


	5. Chapter 5

**If Phobos met Stacey**

Miss Rudolph's goodbye party. Dresses, glitter and lots of selfies. The W.I.T.C.H. gang enter in great fashion with a special guest: Phobos.

W:- Ok I think we'll be safe here! Nerissa isn't that stupid to open an attack on Phobos in this crowded place.

T - Hope so. Don't underestimate that crazy witch!

W - Phobos, you….dance or drink or whatever just don't get out of our sight!

I - Yeah, enjoy the party! Invite the ladies to dance if you know what that is of course! Oh there's Andrew Hornby! Bye!

C - That girl is hopeless!

A - Oh my gosh, Philip, you are rockin' in that outfit! Save me a dance will you ? winked Alchemy. Phobos remained silent and followed her with his cold gaze.

C - Dude light up, it's freezing in here! said an annoyed Cornelia.

P - Why did I agree to come with you girls at this useless ball?

H - Duh, so you won't be killed by the mad sorceress!

P - You should come up with a plan to destroy her as soon as possible not wasting time with these Earth games!

W – You are welcomed to come up with ideas your lazyness! Until then either stay sour all night or enjoy your freedom while you can!

T – Don't look now, but the school's diva has arrived!

Stacey entered in all her sparkling glory followed by the stares and drools of all the boys around.

A – Gah! Here we go again! Must she always steal our boys' attention?

S - My, who do we have here? asked Stacey in a sexy voice while approaching Phobos.

S -You must be Philip, the new foreign student that all girls talk about.

W - Back off Stacey, he's not …

S - I wasn't talking to you, red head! I'm taking this piece for a spin! said Stacey scanning him from top to bottom and back up.

M - Ladies and gents, our rockin' school band Cobalt Blue will take a break now to fuel their tanks ha! Until they come back we have a challenge from our seniors, let's see which of you have the guts to dance a real dance. Tango everybody! yelled Martin in his annoying voice.

S - What do you say, handsome? asked Stacey in a sexy pose.

W- Stacey, he cannot dan…

P - Gladly!

W - What?!

C - Oh...my…gosh! What is he thinking?!

H - Well we did tell him to take ladies to dance…

C - Ah yeah, cause we all knew he wouldn't!

I - Don't stress your little golden head! He'll come back once he's embarrassed enough! said a smirking Irma coming from behind the blond girl.

Once the music started, the public froze. Eyes widened at the couple that was gracefully dancing like pros on the dance ring. Stacey's sexy bare legs movements combined with Philip's passionate deep look and gentle handhold on her body were enough to steam up the whole ball room.

I - What in the world?!

W - Since when does Phobos know how to tango?!

M - Yeah that might be my mom's doing! said Matt appearing from behind the crowd with a punch in his hand.

W - Your mom?

M - She needed a partner at home for her dance classes…since Phobos bunked with me she found him useful.

H - Don't tell me he did the same with your mom at home! Do you see those two?! They almost devour each other with those moves!

A - Next dance must be with me! dreamed Alchemy all red and steamed up.

The song ended and the pair stopped properly still holding each other, starring at one another like they were about to eat their souls. A moment of silence and then the students started cheering and whistling. Then they all got on the ring to show off their moves.

S - I'm speechless! Didn't expect the prince of Meridian to handle a woman like this! she whispered into his ear. His eyes widened.

P - Nerissa?!

N - To think we both lost this time! I couldn't kill you and you couldn't take my power yet it was right in your hands! She pushed away from him and disappeared into the crowd.

I - Care to join the Drooling Boys Club, Phobos?

P - That was Nerissa! She's right under your noses and you didn't even notice! Talk about lame Guardians!

W- Stacey, Nerissa?! Well that explains a lot…You two look great together! said Will with a straight face.

I - Dance of the villains. Now that's something you don't see everyday. By the way, a bunch of girls want to dance with you now. Good luck with that! Irma patted Phobos on the shoulder and ran off. Phobos just stood horrified in front of the girls.

P - Damn you, Earth people!


	6. Chapter 6

**If Phobos wasn't evil (part I) **

Meridian is currently ruled by Prince Phobos Escanor. Since the disappearance of it's legal ruler, the land's life energy continuously decreased and all it's beauty and harmony faded away.

P- Our world is slowly dying! said a worried prince scanning the kingdom from the castle's balcony.

C- Thirteen years since the Light of Meridian left us, yet our people still hope for a miracle to happen.

P- I'm afraid that miracle won't appear on it's own unless we take action.

C- If you hadn't acted all this time we wouldn't even be here, your majesty!

P- My powers are not enough anymore, Caleb! As a regent of this kingdom I can use only a fraction of my family's inheritance. Our only hope is to find my sister and bring her back where she belongs.

C- If she ever survived until now…There are so many worlds out there, and we searched only a few to find her.

P- This blasted veil isn't helping us either! said the angered prince looking up the darkened sky.

C- What about The Guardians of Kandracar? Can't they help us? It is a whole world at stake here.

P- The Center of Infinity wouldn't bother raising a veil unless they don't have anyone to protect the worlds. I'm afraid the Guardians do not exist anymore.

B- Make trade, make trade! Blunk bring you something special! Good back scratcher! came the filthy passling creature to Caleb and showed him a mobile phone.

C- Blunk I told you a hundred times stop bringing junk into the castle!

P- What a strange looking object! Where did you get this from? asked the prince curiously analysing the phone.

B- In the gardens big circle of light! Blunk curious, go inside and find lots of things! And tasty garbage!

P- A portal to another world? After all this time...

C- Blunk if this is one of your many tricks…!

B- No! Blunk say the truth! I show you portal!

P- This means the veil is weakening! Call Julian and his council! An opportunity has opened! said the prince with high determination in his eyes.

Earth. At the Chinese restaurant Silver Dragon five teenage girls are gathered to find out an unbelievable truth.

I- Guardians of what now? asked Irma raising an eyebrow at the old woman.

C- Wow if you're trying to drag me in into some cult then I'm so out of here!

H- It's not a cult! Listen, you guys, this is really amazing! We have these awesome superpowers and…

T- Superpowers? Saving the world from an evil sorceress? I think my all nighters for studying are catching up to me. said Taranee holding her temples.

H- Cornelia that plant from your science project kept growing back right? That's because you were the one reviving it with your earth powers! Cornelia just stood back admitting to herself that the flower was behaving too abnormally for anyone to explain.

I- So I'm not the only one to notice these weird things! Watch this! stood up Irma all excited and then started to whirl around the tea from her cup with her pointing finger. The girls were speechless.

W- So…Taranee? What tricks can you do? asked the new red headed girl ironically.

T- Sorry guys this is too freaky! I-I can't do any of the sort!

W- Well me neither so... thanks for the tea miss Lin! I'll just take my leave. Will raised from her chair and turned towards the door when a shiny pink lighted jewel flew in front of her and caught her by surprise.

H- What is that, grandma'?

Y- The Heart of Kandracar! Containing the fifth element which empowers the other four so they could be used to their full potential. Will was chosen to wield it's power and to lead the Guardians.

The jewel landed in Will's hands and the girl stared at it for a few moments.

W- Ok I get it! This is like a pass to enter this magician club! Ok ok fine! I'll join since I'm new and have no outer school activities. Thanks! and then she exited the room.

T- I'd better go too… homework and stuff! Will, wait for me!

C- Not a clue what just happened, still I'm not guarding anything or whatever! I have a teenage crisis to attend to!

I- Like your manicure appointment? smirked Irma. The blond just waved her hair like a diva and left.

H- What should we do now, grandma'?

Y- Well it didn't go as I expected but things will work out in time, smiled Yan Lin at her granddaughter.

I- I'm all in! said Irma from behind with sparkling eyes full of determination and clenched fists brought up to her chest.

I- I'll be the Water Guardian!

* * *

Taranee, still feeling uneasy since the meeting at the restaurant, walked silently on her way home when on the sidewalk appeared a huge bird like shadow. Looking up the angel winged creature flew away disappearing into the clouds.

T- _No, no, that wasn't real! Nothing happened! Focus on your studies!_ thought the girl while walking away in a faster pace when another occurrence took place in a nearby alley. A shiny blue light flickered and suddenly Prince Phobos himself and his loyal knight Caleb appeared in front of the mortified girl.

C- Excuse me, miss! Could you kindly tell us which world is this?

T- Earth…? still frozen in her spot.

P- Earth has always been the homeland of the legendary Guardians! We've been given a great opportunity indeed.

T- _Did he say Guardians?!_

P- Do not fear us, child! We come here in peace!

T- O - Ok! I gotta go now! Have a pleasant…visit! and the girl took off in a hurry.

P- I felt a very strong vibe around that girl…her eyes were flickering with light flames…

C- I thought humans on Earth do not possess magical powers…you don't think she might…

P- …be a potential fire Guardian? completed the prince noticing the demonic angel creature circling above. We could follow her and find out more. If our presumption is right then perhaps the main cause of the risen veil originates from this land.

* * *

**_Note: Thank you w.i.t.c.h.a holic for your suggestion! This is the best I could come up with at the moment. Of course there are a lot of details missing but I'm too impatient to write them all down. Ain't I a stinker? :))_**

**_Reminder: This isn't a fully developed story, just fragments of it! :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**If Phobos wasn't evil (part II)**

After some time

An attack in the out of town forest. The icy angel like creature threw a blast of ice at a fallen girl when suddenly…

T- Hay Lin! screamed Taranee stretching her arms in defense, but what happened next was unexpected.

H- Oh my gosh, Taranee, that was awesome!

T- What was?

H- You threw a ball of fire and melted the ice! You're the fire Guardian as grandma' told us!

C- What is that creature anyway?

I- Whatever it is, we're dead meat if we don't fight it back!

H- Without our full powers we don't stand a chance!

I- Then let's use them together! Taranee, think you can do that again?

T- I'll try!

C- So we're doing magic now?! How am I supposed to help? asked Cornelia frustrated.

I- I don't know! Grow carnivore flowers or something!

P- So new Guardians have been chosen! said Phobos hiding into the woods watching the girls struggling with their new powers.

C- Not good! They have no experience at all, added Caleb.

P- And they're leader seems to be missing…

A huge cold wind threw all four girls into the trees and they collapsed to the ground. Tridart, the ice creature prepared to throw a cloud of ice spikes at the fallen girls, but a wave of strong energy vaporized them in thin air then a lightning bolt hit the creature hard in the chest throwing him far away in the forest. The girls rose from the ground staring with amazement at the tall young man who just saved them from their death.

C- Who are you supposed to be? asked a sceptic Cornelia.

C- This, started Caleb, is Prince Phobos Escanor of Meridian! The girls stood there not moving an inch still looking at the prince.

P- Caleb, they are not bowing! Why aren't they bowing? Phobos asked Caleb in a calm voice still looking at the girls before him.

C- I guess being disrespectful is one of their customs here…

C- Bowing?! Please! That is so last centuries! replied the blondie folding her arms. -Besides what proof do you have that you're a prince?

T- At this point I think anything is possible...

P- Your fighting skills are pathetic! Where is the leader Guardian?

C- She ditched us okay? Now listen, princey…I'll ask the questions here!

P- Such insolence! Come, Caleb! I've seen enough! These so called Guardians won't be of any help to us as we hoped. The disappointed prince turned and walked away.

* * *

Another time...

P- You must be the leader Guardian, wielder of the Heart of Kandracar! said the prince noticing the jewel from the red headed girl's neck.

W- Oh, so you must've joined the magician club too, huh?

P- Magician club? Do you not know what immense power you possess, young lady?!

W- Oh great, another one! Look I'm trying to play along here, but if you people keep making stupid jokes on me then...At that moment a red lightning bolt stroke from above nearly hitting them. Will freaked looking up at Amber, the flaming demon and by reflex she held the magical jewel, hoping for a miracle to happen.

The creature attacked the girl, but Caleb grabbed her fully and tumbled to the ground. Prince Phobos surprised the creature from behind with strikes of energy and the creature fled badly wounded.

P- Do you still think this is a joke, girl?

W- Here! You take it, wizard! I don't want to have anything to do with this! The girl smacked the jewel into the prince's hands and ran off. ,,_Why are all these weird things happening to me?"_

C- We have the Heart of Kandracar! We can use it to save Meridian!

P- We could... said the prince wondering at the jewel in his hand. Passling, find all the portals around this place! Now that we have The Heart we can close them. The sorceress and her minions mustn't cross to Meridian.

* * *

T- I've never been so terrified in my life! And so tired…I feel as if a tank crossed over me!

C- I'm with Taranee, this is no job for a teenage girl to handle!

H- But we were chosen to…

C- Don't even start, Hay Lin! I've had enough! snapped Cornelia then left, Taranee following right after.

T- Sorry!…said the girl with saddened eyes.

Hay Lin headed out through the back door of the restaurant to take the garbage when a blue light caught her attention in the back of the dark alley.

Y- Hay Lin, hurry and close that door before all the stench comes in!

H- Grandma', look at that! miss Lin looked away to see Caleb and the prince closing a portal. With a wide smile the old woman approached them.

Y- My my, look at you all grown up and handsome! Hay Lin stood there in confusion.

* * *

I- What?! Will gave The Heart away just like that?!

C- With her kind of attitude your world is doomed for sure, stated Caleb.

P- The girl is scared...can't blame her!

H- You closed the portal! Didn't know anyone else could use the Heart!

Y- As a royal, Prince Phobos here can take and manipulate any power that comes in his hands.

P- But only manipulate power! You're chosen leader is the one who could control it fully.

I- And how do you two know grandma' Lin…? Irma was immediately cut off by an enthusiastic Hay Lin who suddenly rose from her chair.

H- Maybe you can lead us!

The prince couldn't help but act surprised at the girl's request.

C- My lord? turned Caleb to the prince.

P- I believe we could help the girls get on their feet as Guardians, as long as they would help us with our quest afterwards.

I, H- Deal! Yeah!

* * *

Time...time...time...

Will stopped on the stairs and turned back.

W- If you continue stalking me I'll call the police! she said in a low tone to the tall prince behind her.

P- It's not me who's stalking, but the Heart seems to have a mind of its own and dragged me to you, replied the young man holding the jewel up to his eye level. It doesn't accept me as it's owner!

W- I told you I don't want it! Now leave me alone!

P- You've seen how dangerous those demons are! Sooner or later they'll come back after you or your family! Would you still stand back and do nothing? Phobos spoke looking straight into her eyes. She bowed her head and started to shake.

W- …not good! I'm not good at this! You saw me back then on the attack! This is all new and weird and serious! What if I mess things up and harm people instead of helping them?

P- Don't let fear control you!…You're not going to fight alone! Will looked up at the charming man. The other girls... and me, are with you! said the prince in a reassuring tone, handling the jewel to the girl.

* * *

Another time, another attack from all four Knights of Vengeance.

P- Now, Guardian! Use the Heart! ordered Phobos while shielding Will from Tridart's attack.

W- I don't know how! It's not working! said Will closing her eyes squeezing the jewel in her hands.

T- Can't go on like this much longer!

C- Get away from him you fur bag! shouted the blonde while growing twigs around the dog like creature which attacked Caleb and pinned him to the ground with it's sharp claws.

H- Hang on, Irma!

I- Already doing that! I think my lunch is coming back anytime now! said Irma hanging upside down from Shagon's tight grip.

P- Forget the jewel for a moment! Trust your instinct! What does it tell you to do?

Will looked panicked at the girls who were struggling to survive…

W- Save…Save them! Heart of Kandracar save your Guardians! shouted Will with all her might and a blinding flash of pink light emerged from the jewel and embraced the five girls, transforming them in beautiful fairy like creatures.

H- Woohoo! Finally! Air! and the air Guardian immediately flew in the sky unleashing a powerful blizzard. The other three Guardians also freed themselves and successfully defeated the demons with their full fledged powers.

Afterwards...

W- Prince Phobos…I guess thanks are in order!…I'll take over from here! said the girl with a thankful smile.

P- Now that your team is complete, I can return to my initial quest. Guardians of Kandracar, I ask for your support! the prince knelt before them on one knee like a true knight.

W- And that would be…?

P- To find The Light of Meridian…the true heir to the throne…my sister!…and he raised his head.


	8. Chapter 8

**If Phobos was a normal teenager on Earth**

Bell ringing for lunch break at Sheffield high school. The W.I.T.C.H. gang and Elyon enjoy their lunches on the grass since it's a bright spring day.

H - Mmmmm why can't we take classes outside on the grass? said Hay Lin laying on her back and stretching out in the sun.

T - Cause we would be distracted from learning…?

I - Rhetorical question, Miss Brainy! Don't destroy the girl's dream!

E - I sure wouldn't mind! said Elyon watching the basketball team all heated up playing on the field.

I - Sweaty smelly savage young men who fight for a ball! What's not to love about that? said an ironic Irma.

W - Would you prefer a tall, graceful, longhaired hottie instead?

I - If that kind exists sure do!

W- Good, cause there is one entering the school gates right now! All girls turned to see the dreamy prince like figure walking elegantly in the sun rays, his hair waving in the light wind.

I - Who's that cutie pie?

T - Looks like a senior student to me!

H - Well looks like a fairytale warrior to me! What a stature!

I - Cool hair! Pretty sure he's a rock star fan or maybe he plays in a band or something!

C - Step aside ladies! Cornelia coming through! This hunk is mine! said Cornelia standing up and waving her golden hair.

W - Wow, now wait a second! I saw him first! Maybe he's lost…I'll go help him out! said Will stepping forward.

H - You two would scare the poor guy! I'll go ask him to pose nude for our class!

I- 'Cause that ain't scary at all!

C - Since when are you into boys, Hay Lin!

H - What…I need a nude subject for arts class very soon and he's pretty much like a god as far as I can see.

I - Under that innocent enthusiastic girl hides a creepy pervert!

H - I'm an artist! That's what we do! Right, Elyon?

E- Well yeah but he's…

T- He's not looking for directions anymore guys….cause he's coming right this way!

C - He saw me! How do I look? fixing her hair.

I - Desperate! said Irma. Cornelia glared angry back at her.

The young man approached the group. As Cornelia tried to speak, he walked right passed her and straight to Elyon who immediately stood up. He gave her a short kiss on the cheek and then hugged her tight. The other girls froze with eyes wide open.

W- Did any of you know she had a boyfriend?

C- Before me?! I mean…without telling me?

P - Thought I'd never find you in this crowded place! said the young man parting from Elyon and holding her shoulders. Elyon turned to the girls with a smile.

E - This is Philip, my older brother.

All- Your brother?! they all winced in surprise.

E - He just moved in today and he'll be coming to our school starting tomorrow. I'll take you to the principal's office, bro! See you later, guys! said Elyon turning away from the group with her brother beside her.

P -See you around, ladies! Philip turned half way and gave them a wink then went away. The girls just melt a bit.

C- He totally winked at me!

I- Think again! He looked in my direction!

C- Don't make me laugh! I can't believe she never told me she had a brother!

I- Don't blame her! If I had a god like brother like that I'd keep him away from you too.

W- Surely he walks topless around the house. Think she'll have us for a sleepover?

H - Lucky Elyon gets to live with the guy! She would know every detail about him…

T - Before your imagination goes berserk, may I remind you that they're brother and sister?!

H- Ok, chill! Or maybe… he's a prince from another universe just pretending to be her long lost brother, slowly gaining her trust and then he would take her to his kingdom and would take her powers because she's a magical princess! said Hay Lin in one breath. The girls turned to her with questioning faces before they burst out laughing.

C- Sure thing, Hay Lin! Then I would be the magical protector of Earth!

T- You should really start writing fantasy stories, Hay Lin!

H- I just might…! said the smiley girl while writing something in her palm: W.I.T.C.H.!

* * *

_**Note: I know! I know! Another fangirl story! I couldn't resist ! :))**_


	9. Chapter 9

**If Phobos wasn't the bad guy**

Hay Lin's parents are out for the weekend so it's time for a W.I.T.C.H. PJ party!

C: - And that, my ladies, is how you obtain a perfect ponytail.

I: - Said the non-ponytail Earth princess!

C:- Shut it ,curly, my hair is too beautiful to be strangled in any kind of tail! said the blonde teen waving her hair to the side.

H:- Got some leftover food from the restaurant's kitchen. Who's up for pickles? entered Hay Lin with three jars of pickles.

W:- Umm maybe later, Hay! smile.

C: - I know! Let's talk about boys!

G:- You always talk about boys! the other girls replied.

C:- Well duh, but you don't, so now is your chance. But not about our boyfriends, that's too easy!

I:- Other boys from our school are not worth it, have you seen their faces lately? Like they don't even bother to look up from their phones when cute chicks like us pass by.

H:- Oh I know! How about boys from the other worlds? said Hay Lin enthusiastic.

W:- Like from Meridian?

T: - Do we know other worlds? There's Kandrakar but…

I:- Yeah, pretty sure the Oracle is the winner since grandma Lin said he's the cute one! Giggles.

C:- Zambala ?

I:- Of course !Full of powerful, tall, brave, ...trees. They're perfect for you, Corny! said Irma smirking. Cornelia glared back.

T:- Meridian it is! Who should we pick?

H:- Oh, Aldarn is nice! And funny and brave. I like him!

C:- Ah with that greenish face? Looks like my facial beauty masks. Giggles.

T:- Now, now, he's metamorian, what do you expect?

C:- Well Caleb isn't green….he's soo ado…

H:- Na na! No boyfriends, remember?

I:- It was that guy…that cool dude …very muscular…what's his name again? Yeah no clue…this isn't easy!

W:- Not much to pick from….what about…? Will went silent for a moment.

C:- Well say it! Anyone will do at this point.

W:- Prince Phobos ? All girls went silent and with widened eyes.

W:- Ok, ok, bad idea!

T:- Actually, this might be interesting!

C:- The evil brother of Elyon who wants to rule the Universe? No way!

T:- That's the fun part! Think about it ! Put aside the darkness, evilness, superpowers….what do we have?

Girls :- hmmm….

C:- A boy with the most silky long beautiful hair I've ever seen?

I:- O my God bring the ice! Corny appreciated someone's hair other than her's! She's mad I tell ya! Giggles.

H:- He's more like a man… with very strong hands! I remember when he tried to attack me he grabbed my wrist…quite a grip for a lazy fighter!

I:- You think he works out ? I'd soo like to see some abs,.. in a pool ..or a waterfall…

C:- Need my ice now, Irmy? Giggles.

T:- I see him as an intelligent and mysterious guy, a great strategist…to bad he doesn't use these qualities for good purposes.

C:- Will, your turn! It was your idea, say something!

W:- Aamm I don't know…aa…he's so tall, and…strong arm muscles, yet delicate hands and pure white skin, ..oh and he has those piercing light green eyes,…soothing voice…

H:- My, my someone's been pretty observant! said Hay Lin with a smirk on her face

W:- How could I not?! I was literally clinging onto him that time in the bookstore, with Nerissa and all ..

T:- You sure that was the only time? Giggles.

W:- Come on, you guys, not fair!

H:- He has the perfect height and body for my new men's clothing designs! said Hay Lin with almost sparkling eyes.

C:- Look who's got an excuse to touch his majesty's body! Hey Lin you little perv! smirked Cornelia.

I:- Ah who are we kidding? The Dark Prince of Meridian is hot!

T:- Charming, like the royal he is…

C:- Sexy royal!

H:- Gorgeous…

Y:- Handsome young man! said Yan Lin smiling from behind the door, surprising the girls.

H:- You too, grandma?!


	10. Chapter 10

**If Phobos met his people**

The final battle is over and Meridian is restored to it's previous glory. People are celebrating a new beginning alongside their new queen, The Light of Meridian, Elyon.

\- Long live the queen! cheered the people when Elyon was passing through the streets on a decorated horse, waving at her subjects. The Guardians of the Veil were walking alongside their queen friend.

I - Now this is more like it! said a proud Irma receiving flowers from a little girl.

E - I wish you guys would stay here with me! I'll miss you!

C - Don't shut us out just yet! Now that you're queen I'm expecting a royal dinner every now and then.

I - And royal parties!

Elyon stopped and got off the horse to address the people.

E - People of Meridian! Thank you for accepting me as your new leader! We shall work together from now on to make things better and to live a peaceful life.

\- Long live, Elyon!

E - And now I have got a gift for you! I thought you people might want to see your former ruler one last time before he is incarcerated. Presenting a now powerless prince, my brother, Phobos. The crowd turned from Elyon in silence to see two soldiers taking of a dark cloak revealing the tyrant.

I - This is awkward! Where's the booing and the rotten tomatoes? asked a surprised Irma.

H - Should we give the first blow or something?

C - If I were to be ruled by a tyrant for such a long time his face would be full of my manicure by now.

People were starring at the man and barely mumbled some words. They were rather amazed by what they saw before them: a dashing young man with beautiful features.

E - Caleb, did I offend them or something?

J - If I may, your majesty, spoke Julian, this actually would be the first time our people would see Prince Phobos in person.

E - What?! Oh my!

J - You see, he was always hiding in his castle and never bothered to come out. Sending his creatures to do his evil deeds, he didn't let anyone face him, not even the castle servants.

C - Only Cedric and a few guards have seen him.

I - What an arrogant asshole!

\- Such a handsome young man! What a pity!

\- Think I could marry him if he redeems himself?

\- Quiet, you foolish girl! yelled the old woman to the already blushing young lady.

\- His hair is so long….and silky! said a child grabbing some of the prince's hair. Then other children came along to feel the smooth cascade.

P - Take your dirty hands of me or I'll….yelled a pissed off Phobos.

W - Or what? said Will who flew in front of him with a menacing stare.

P - This is far from over, Guardian! replied Phobos throwing an icy look.

H - All right people, you heard him! Let's get the party started! A rain of rotten vegetables and swears started to flow upon the prince.

I - There it is! Took them long enough.

E - Poor bro!

C - Really, Elyon?

E - Nope!

And she threw a wave of tomatoes herself.


End file.
